wickfandomcom-20200214-history
John Weaver
John Weaver was the patriarch of the Weaver family. He served in the army until he was discharged in 1918. He was isolated from the local community, spurring rumors that he received face deforming injuries during the war. He supposedly died in the fire that took his wife Mary's life, though evidence found hints that he hanged himself. Description Although John only appears in a green, misty color in the Hangin' Out With Dad event, some of his features are easily distinguishable. John has a slim build. His hair is cut short and neatly. On the right side of his face, his skin is bumpy as if burned. He is missing his right eyelids and the lips on his right side are curled. His right arm also appears burned, and he is missing some parts of his pinky and ring fingers. He wears a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, jeans, and casual style shoes. History According to the News Archive evidence, John Weaver had served in Ypres during World War I and was sent home February, 1918 with the Silver War Badge. This was described as a "war dismissal of duty" by Duncan in his research. Once he returned home, he remained inside the Weaver's home on Mount Todd, where rumors from locals suggested that he had been heavily disfigured in battle. In the audio accompanying Journal Page 29, John seems to be ordering someone in a fatherly fashion to not enter the woods, no matter how strong or fast this person is. Considering this journal page is Caleb-themed, and the fact that Caleb can be described as "strong and fast", John must be scolding Caleb about the dangers of the woods. It is still not clear what this danger is. In the noose's audio clip, John speaks harshly about Mary, stating that she had finally destroyed their family with her wicked lies. He states that she had denied her sin and blamed the church, though she had been the one to invite the devil into their bed. He says that he hopes Mary pays with her own life as he has paid with his. It is suggested that he then hangs himself. Role in the Game His presence was hinted at in the main game. Sometimes when the player enters the Wood Shed, they would be greeted by a chair and hanging noose. It would simply disappear once approached. John Weaver appears in an event in No Way Out. If the player goes into the wood shed, they have the chance of seeing the ghost of John preparing to hang himself. John can be seen on top of a chair with a noose around his neck. He tentatively taps his foot on the backrest. Suddenly, he knocks the chair over and is instantly killed. He will disappear and the player will obtain the noose as evidence and be granted the Hangin' Out With Dad achievement. Findings Collectible Items Unlockable Items Related Items Trivia *He has a resemblance to the DC Comics villain Two-Face. Category:Characters Category:No Way Out Category:Wick